


Rescue

by Rivulet027



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Barry Allen, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Leonard Snart & Mick Rory Friendship, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, POV Barry Allen, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Post S3. Len saves Barry.





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with DC. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Mentions not only the ended of S3 of The Flash, but also S2 of Legends of Tomorrow.

“I need your help.” The words are said in an exaggerate Central City drawl. Barry knows that voice, knows those inflections. Barry also knows he’s tired. He’s dead. He gets to rest. There is no Leonard Snart to bring them both back from the dead.

“Loathe though I am to admit it,” Snart continues.

Barry ignores it. He can’t be a dead man hearing the voice of a dead man, can he?

“Barry. Barry!” Snart attempts to get his attention, then slowly drawls out his name. “Barry.”

Barry groans.

“You’re going to have to stop playing possum if either of us are going to get out of this.”

“I’m dead,” Barry manages. “Leave me alone.”

“Mick things I’m a hallucination and you think I’m the Grim Reaper, neither is particularly helpful.”

“I didn’t say that,” Barry contradicts.

“Didn’t say what?” Snart challenges.

“I said that I’m dead. You’ve been dead for months.”

“Then how are we having this conversation?” Snart prods.

“I’m not,” Barry starts, then frowns as he thinks about it, trying to remember how he ended up where he ended up. He’s not really dead. He’s imprisoned. “I’m in the Speed Force. It needed a prisoner and I have to pay for what I did.”

“Did it tell you that?” Snart quips. “Like father like son? Going to pay for a crime you didn’t commit?”

Barry flinches, then shakes his head. “No. I created Flashpoint.”

Barry can accept that he didn’t die when he gave himself over to the Speed Force, but there is no way that’s Snart’s here. He opens his eyes so he can talk to the Speed Force directly, except he finds Snart peering down at him with an expression of annoyance. Barry can also tell that he isn’t a manifestation of the Speed Force, this really is Snart. His eyes are glowing impossibly blue. Barry frowns as he realizes he’s on a hard flat surface. The floor, maybe? He sits up.

Len sits down next to him. “Are we getting somewhere, finally? Thought you were a bit faster on the uptake.”

“I don’t…what? How?”

“Got myself good and blown up,” Snart reminds, then explains. “Now I’m scatter throughout all of time and space so I can be anywhere. I need you to help me get back to where I belong.”

“And where do you belong?” 

“Oh I don’t know, how about the Waverider? Got to get my partner away from those good for nothing heroes. Or my home in Central City, you should be there too, we’re not done taunting each other yet.”

Barry isn’t sure where to start; he wants to remind Snart he died a hero, but that just makes him ache. He wants to ask why Snart thinks they’re taunting each other. He really doesn’t think that the whole superhero/supervillain thing they’ve got going is just pulling pigtails, does he? Barry isn’t flirting with Snart, hasn’t been flirting with Snart? He’s marrying Iris. He was marrying Iris. Barry groans and runs a hand down his face. Snart pokes him in the shoulder. He swats at Snart’s hand. Snart smirks. They stare at each other for a long moment, making Barry think that maybe they have been flirting more than he’s admitted to himself.

“You died a hero,” Barry reminds Snart. 

Snart sneers at him in distaste. Barry reaches out slowly and squeezes his hand before Snart can contradict him. Snart stares down where their touching, blinking long and slow. “We went in there without a better plan than Ray sacrifices himself. That’s not how my plans operate. Time Masters deserved it for controlling us, for what they did to Mick.”

“You were a hero Snart,” Barry reiterates. “You are a hero.”

Snart gives him a withering look. Barry laughs. Snart looks scandalized, but it’s exaggerated and he seems to be trying not to laugh as well. Snart leans in and kisses him. It’s brief, nothing more than a quick brush of lips that leaves Barry wanting more.

“I’m getting married,” Barry reminds himself, except he’s not anymore. “I guess it’s more I was getting married to Iris, before everything happened.”

Snart makes a considering noise and leans in again.

“Snart,” Barry warns.

“Len,” he counters.

Barry smiles. Len smirks. 

“How did you get here?” Barry finally asks.

“I got blown up,” Len reminds.

“That doesn’t explain anything,” Barry complains.

“I got blown up and I didn’t die,” Len explains.

“I don’t understand,” Barry admits.

“And you think I do?” Len asks. “It took me awhile to understand I wasn’t dead, even longer to figure out how to move around. I can make myself go anywhere I want, but I can’t always interact. Lisa can’t even tell I’m there. Mick thinks I’m a hallucinations, I can’t even touch him.”

“You just touched me,” Barry frowns.

“No, you touched me,” Len reminds.

“So do you think the intent of the person you’re interacting with determines your level of interaction?”

“I don’t…Mick would think he’s hallucinating, even if he tends to not,” Len admits.

“Easier than thinking you’re a ghost,” Barry points out.

Len frowns as he looks away from him.

“You’re not a ghost,” Barry reassures. 

Len turns back towards him. Barry leans in slowly, suddenly acutely aware that Len isn’t always comfortable with touching. Len closes the distance between them, kisses him slowly, languidly, for several moments. As the kiss turns heated Barry realizes he’s gripping Len’s hip in one hand and has his jaw in another while Len is tugging him closer by the shoulder and running one hand into the back of Barry’s hair. Barry pulls back. Takes a deep breath and tells himself to slow down. Len gives him a huff of frustration and pulls him in for another longer kiss.

Barry licks his lips as they part. He wants more.

“Now tell me how you ended up here,” Len instructs. Barry does, answering each of Len’s questions, trying not to think that he’s reliving all the months he was trying to save Iris, realizing every move he made that ended up being wrong. Len tugs at Barry’s hair and tells him not to think so much. When Barry finishes answering all of Len’s questions Len shakes his head. “Like I said: like father, like son.”

“This is different,” Barry insists.

“Did you think about what you did?” Len asks, giving him faux wide eyes.

Barry groans.

“I think you’ve served your time out,” Len continues.

“What are you doing?”

“It’s just a prison, Barry.”

Before he can tell Len not to do anything rash the other man is gone. Barry wonders if he made the whole thing up, a way to cope with being stuck in the cell the Speed Force had assigned him to, except he his lips still tingle from the kisses they shared.

Len is suddenly there in front of him, grinning wickedly, then kissing him again, short and fifthly. Barry moans when Len pulls away. Len tilts his head to the side. “Figured out touching.”

“You weren’t gone long,” Barry says suspiciously.

“Time and Space,” Len reminds. “Going to bring you an idiot who decided that messing with a past version’s of me’s head was appropriate.”

Barry opens his mouth to tease, decides it wouldn’t be appropriate and asks, “What did he make you do?”

“Had me convinced that I didn’t need a challenge in heists, boring was okay with me, and that I’d be okay with killing Mick.”

“You wouldn’t,” Barry shakes his head. “Is he…”

“No, he’s alive.”

Barry sighs in relief. Len smiles in response.

“What’s your plan?” Barry asks.

“I bring this speedster here and you run when I tell you too.”

Before Barry can think of counter-arguments Len is gone again. He comes back with a knocked unconscious Eobard Thawne and tells Barry to run. Barry doesn’t think, just does as he’s told, running out of the prison as quickly as he can.

Hands grab him when he comes out of the Speed Force. Barry finds himself quickly pinned down by Wally. Barry slows, grips his brother tightly as he hyperventilates.

“Snart,” Barry tells him. “Whatever happens we have to rescue Snart.”

“I’ll get the team,” Wally agrees. “We’ll figure it out.”

Barry relaxes. He’s safe. Now he just has to get Len to safety.


End file.
